Lone Wolf
by huntress99
Summary: Mia Renoldi came to Beacon Hills with one mission. Deucalion told her that once she fulfilled her mission, she would have a home in his pack. And it was a simple job, but what happens when you are no longer able do decide between your duty and your heart? Is it possible that he can forgive her for what she has done? Or will she become a lone wolf once again?
1. Chapter 1

We walked into the room; Aiden and Ethan were both behind me. I looked at the little older man that sat in his chair. "Aiden, Ethan, what a pleasant surprise." He said, turning to face me, "Who is your friend?" he asked looking at me.

"Mr. Whittmore, this is Mia, our younger sister." Ethan said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She is here to enroll at Beacon Hills High School." Aiden said.

I felt Ethan's hand tighten as a smell hit my nose. There were other werewolves and they were near. "Mr. Whittmore, hello. My name is Mia and I have my forms here." I said, trying to quicken this process. I knew that if we stayed here, Aiden might snap and I didn't know if Ethan and I would stop him.

I gave him my papers and after a moment he nodded. "For today you can wander around with your brothers. I won't be able to properly enroll you until tomorrow." He said nodding.

I tried to smile as I pulled both brothers out. After checking around and seeing we were alone. "Ethan, Aiden remember what Deucalion said. I am here to get close to Derek's Pack and get Scott to join us. That is my mission. Aiden, you have to continue to get close to Lydia. Ethan, you have Danny to worry about. Now you just have to pretend that I am just some random new girl in school. Alright?" I said, finishing with a growl.

Ethan and Aiden bother nodded but neither of them looked too happy about it. "Mia we just got you back. We thought you were dead just to learn you are alive and an alpha. Please just be careful and don't do anything risky without talking to us first okay?" Ethan asked as both he and Aiden gave me large hugs. When I nodded they both turned and walked away.

I felt someone behind me and turned to see Kali, the only other female alpha in my pack. I smiled at her and started to walk towards her. "Ah, little Mia. Are you ready to train?" she asked me.

I smiled and walked out of the school into the woods and towards the building that we all lived and trained at.

We ran towards the woods. Once we were close, I could smell that Kali and I were the only ones there. Ennis and Deucalion were out so I turned and grinned at Kali as we both knew that we could train without Ennis critiquing us.

I jumped out onto a nearby tree and twisted my body to turn and I kicked Kali right in the face as I felt my teeth and nails lengthen. I growled at Kali as we fought. She jumped and kicked me, of course with no shoes so as I was taught I dodged by letting my back loosen and fall back.

She snarled as she clawed at me. I jumped back and did a back flip, kicking at Kali's face as she tried to claw at my feet.

Deucalion wanted me very well trained and he figured that my last session should just be spent dodging Kali and her unique technique.

We sparred like that for hours on end, stopping at two hours to heal for five minutes before continuing. The only other time we stopped was when Ethan and Aiden returned from school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mia, here is your papers back from Mr. Whittmore. He said that you are expected at the school tomorrow." Aiden said as both he and Ethan pulled me and Kali apart, both of us having many injuries.

I nodded at them and pulled away from my brothers and began to walk to my room. I found some clean clothes and after lying them out I walked into the bathroom. I peeled off my sweat stained clothes and jumped into the shower.

I scrubbed off the dried blood as the wounds healed before my eyes. I grabbed my shampoo and began to scrub as my long dark hair. I closed my eyes as my brain ran through my orders. Deucalion wanted me to befriend Allison Argent, the hunter and get on her good side; then squeeze my way into their group by flirting with the werewolf Isaac Lahey. Then I was to weasel my way into Scott McHall's subconscious and get him to join our pack.

Once I was sure of my plan, I got out of the shower, the steam fogging up the mirror as I wrapped a towel around my body. I was ready for tomorrow to come. I was ready for my mission.

I wok the next morning to see someone had placed a blanket on my body as I had fallen asleep on the couch. I shook my head; it was probably Aiden of Ethan.

I got up and looked in the mirror. We knew that to blend in I was going to look the part also. I reached into my bag and as I tried my best not to gag as I pulled the make-up out. I put on a thin layer and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweater. I walked out to see everyone in my room.

"Deucalion." I said, addressing the alpha.

"Mia. It seems the day has come. Are you prepared for your mission?" Deucalion asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded, "Kali has trained me in all forms of combat. Aiden and Ethan have informed me of what Derek's pack is like and how to act around them. I am prepared and ready."

Deucalion nodded and turned to the twins, "You both are not to show interest in her unless like you would any other girl in school." He said, pointing his sharpened stick towards their chests.

They both nodded, "We know Deucalion." They said together.

Deucalion nodded and turned to Kali and Ennis "Keep an eye on the school." When both werewolves nodded, he turned back to me. "Now, let's leave little Mia alone, let her get ready for her first day."

Kali and Ennis nodded before walking out with Deucalion. I noticed that Aiden and Ethan had stayed. I turned to face them as I rolled my eyes, "What is it guys?" I asked with a slight sarcastic tone.

"We just want to make sure you know what you are getting into. Scott won't kill you but Derek will." Ethan said.

I let my eyes flash bright red, reminding both of them I was an alpha. "That is why I trained so hard with Kali. If Derek cannot kill her, he won't be able to kill me. Plus," I said as I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. "You wouldn't let him." I finished as I walked out of the house and towards where I parked my car.


	3. Chapter 3

After I drove the partial way to the school I parked and walked in feeling like Zac Efron when he starred in 17 Again, showing up in the fancy car. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked into the school.

As I got closer I noticed that the humans traveled together. Walking in I quickly was able to identify Allison and Lydia by the fact that they both smelled of werewolves.

"Hi, I am new." I said in a small voice. "Could you tell me where English is with Ms. Blake?"

The girl, Lydia, turned around. "Yeah," she said slowly. "We have English first too."

I tried to look innocent as I made eye contact with Allison. "Sorry about that, I am Allison and this is Lydia." She said reaching out to take my hand.

"Mia." I said shortly.

"Well Mia, you can follow us to Ms. Blake's room." Allison said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

I smiled as I sat down next to Allison. I turned my head when a smell hit my highly trained wolf nose. Two boys walked in. I turned to see the darker haired one, Scott, some up and hug Allison. He turned feeling my eyes on him. "Who is this?" he asked.

I stood up from my chair and offered him my hand. "My name is Mia Renoldi."

He took my hand roughly but quickly offered up a smile. "I am Scott and this is my best friend Stiles." He said, pointing to the boy behind him.

I kindly offered a smile that quickly vanished when I saw Ethan and Aiden walk into the classroom. Luckily, Lydia and Stiles seemed to stiffen a bit as well so my act went virtually unnoticed.

"Who is that?" I asked, trying to look like I didn't know.

"Ethan and Aiden." Lydia stated, twirling her pencil nervously.

I nodded and turned when I felt someone sit behind me. I turned to see a younger boy with curled hair. Quickly I looked to Aiden to see him briefly nod. So this was Isaac Lahey, my mission.

So I gave him a flirty smile. "Hello." I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Hi." He said, giving me a smile back.

"My name is Mia. What's yours?" I asked.

"Isaac." He breathed.

I shook his hand and said, "Maybe we can talk again some other time." And then I turned around to see a middle aged woman sitting at a desk, I presumed to be Ms. Blake.

Throughout the class I could feel Isaac's eyes on my back making shivers go down my spine. I turned only once to flash him a smile with a wink to notice that Aiden was glowering.

I flashed my eyes at him briefly before turning back towards my notes. I had already graduated high school but I wasn't going to fail the second time.

When the bell rung I turned to Isaac, "Do you know where chemistry is?" I asked, showing him my schedule.

"I actually have history but Scott is in chemistry next." He turned to Scott who sat behind him. After exchanging a few words he turned back to me. "Scott said he can walk with you and be your lab partner." He said with a grin, "but don't worry, I can make a better project partner." He gave me a wink and a slip of paper with his number.

I gave him a suggestive wink before I felt someone beside me. I turned to see Scott. "Ready?" he asked in a deep voice.

I nodded and with a smile I reached out to grab his hand. He held mine with a firm grasp.

As we walked out I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a text. "_Hey;)"_ I sent.

After a second my phone beeped, "_Hi__" _

"_Wanna meet up later?"_ I asked.

"So, Mia. You are new at school here?" Scott asked me. I almost forgot he was there.

I nodded, "Yeah, Dad just got a job offer. So we moved." I looked up at him.

He turned and gave me a look. "Really? Where does he work?" he cocked his head.

"He is an accountant." I easily lied. I knew he was listening to my heartbeat. So I made sure to keep it at a steady beat.

"Ah," he said. I could tell that the way his jaw was clenched he didn't catch my lie.

And he didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

I gave him a grin and walked into the room we stopped at.

"Hello, you must be Miss Renoldi. I am Mr. Vucari. You can take a seat next to ah how about next to Mr. James." Mr. Vucari pointed me over to where Aiden sat and both of us stiffened at the sight of each other. I looked up at Scott who stood next to me.

"Mr. Vucari, Mia was going to sit next to me." He said.

"Well I am sorry Mr. McCall but I am the teacher and I assign seats. You can go and sit next to Miss Harrisburg." He said, pointing Scott towards a girl with shimmering black hair.

Scott looked like he was going to argue but Mr. Vucari gave him a look that silenced him. He turned to me, "Sorry Mia. I will make it up to you."

I nodded and he walked over to his seat. I took a deep breath and went to sit next to Aiden.

He began to open his mouth but I grabbed his pen and wrote down. _Don't talk. Scott will be listening. Act NORMAL._

Aiden briefly nodded and scribbled down, _what happened? _

_Scott thought something was up but it is fine now. I am a very good liar._

Aiden shook his head and looked up as Mr. Vucari started to write an experiment on the board. "Okay class, today you are going to be doing this and filling out this worksheet. You may begin."

I began to fill out the worksheet but paused when I felt my phone buzz. I took it out of my pocket and unlocked the screen to see a text message. "_Mia it is Scott. Are you okay?" _I turned to look at Scott and he looked towards me with genuine concern.

"_I am fine, thanks Scott." _I quickly typed.

I looked up to see Aiden was doing his best to ignore me and luckily Scott seemed to be buying it.

For the rest of the class Aiden and I tried so hard not to look at each other or talk or touch each other.

The bell finally rung and I grabbed my bag and almost ran out of the room. Being with Aiden was just too dangerous. "Mia, Mia are you alright?" I turned and saw Scott had run out of the room as well and over to where I stood.

I nodded but made it look as if I was out of breath. "That was Ethan James right?" I asked.

"No his brother Aiden. Steer clear of both of them okay? They are bad news." He said, pulling me away from the classroom towards where Allison and Lydia stood.

Allison noticed my face and closed the space between us. "Mia what happened?" she asked pulling me into a hug.

"She was partnered with Aiden." Scott said, as Isaac ran up to us.

"Mia!" Isaac said as he pulled me into his arms after noticing my face. He turned to Scott and growled at him, "I thought you were going to sit with her."

"Vucari made me sit with Rebecka Harrisburg. She had to sit with Aiden." Scott said, he pulled me out of Isaac's arms. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked. He made me look at him and I looked him dead in the eye.

I nodded, and looked at Allison and Lydia. "I think I need to check my make-up." I said and whipped my eye for effect.

"Of course!" Lydia said, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bathroom's. "Sorry boys," she said as Scott and Isaac tried to follow us. "Girls only."

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Isaac's face. It was a priceless moment.


	5. Chapter 5

We got into the bathroom and I quickly pulled out my phone and sent Ethan a text. _"I have a plan."_

"_What is it?"_

"_They got worked up when I had to work with Aiden and I realized. You guys shouldn't ignore me, do the exact opposite. If you and Aiden pay attention to me, they will want to protect me and that will get me close to them." _I franticly texted, deleting everything as soon as it sent.

"You okay?" Allison asked me.

I looked into the mirror and pulled out a small bag with make-up to go. Ugh, the smell was horrible.

I re-applied the mascara and eye liner. After I saw Lydia give me the nod of approval I turned back to them. "Thanks guys." I said giving them both a hug.

"No problem, hey do you want to come over and study with Allison and I?" Lydia asked, "We are going to Allison's house after school, you know big math test in a few days." She shrugged.

I looked at Allison, who flashed me a smile, "Yeah, Mia. Why don't you come over?" she turned to look at Lydia. "Why don't we even invite Scott, Isaac and Stiles over? My dad will be gone for the night."

Lydia pursed her lips before nodding, "Let's do it, we can have a study party." She said, winking at me suggestively.

"Sounds like fun. Just let me text my dad real quick to tell him I won't be home after school." I said.

"That reminds me, I don't even have your phone number. What is it?" Lydia asked, whipping her phone out and punching the numbers in. She looked at Allison who after sighing pulled hers out too.

We exchanged numbers and Allison looked at her watch. "Crap, Spanish starts in five minutes!" she turned to me, "Mia, will you be able to find your next class?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you guys can go. I will meet up with you at lunch okay?"

"Later, Mia!" Lydia laughed as she ran out the door, towing Allison behind her.

I let out a breath as they left. This job was harder than I thought. I sent Aiden a text, _"Studying at Allison's after school. Talk with Ethan."_

Before putting my phone away I deleted the message and cracked my neck. This day was long from over.

Before I was able to make it out of the bathroom my phone beeped with a message. "_Be careful. Full moon tomorrow." _I rolled my eyes at Aiden. I am an alpha and I can control myself on a full moon.

As I was about to put my phone in my pocket I noticed I had two more messages. "_We will do our best but it will be uncomfortable to flirt with our little sister." _ I nodded at that, it was going to be very uncomfortable but Ethan wouldn't have to worry about that seeing how he is gay.

The other message was from a blocked number, "_I know what you are planning." _Was all it said. I looked all around the bathroom and no one was there.

So, I let out a long low growl and watched my eyes start to glow a luminescent blood red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, please tell me what you think about the story! Open to any kind of feedback!**

* * *

I walked out of the room and looked at my papers to see that I had Physical Education and I was late. I swiftly walked to the gym where I saw a group of students talking with a man in a windbreaker. "I don't know who she is! Hey you!" he barked at a boy who was walking by, "Do you know who Mia Renoldi is? No I don't know, why else would I be asking you, Greenburg!"

"I am sorry sir, I got lost and I am new," I said as I rushed over to where the coach stood. "My name is Mia Renoldi. I am so sorry I was late."

"Do you hear that?" he asked, cupping his hand to his ear. "It's the sound of three extra laps, now MOVE IT!" he yelled.

I flinched and began to walk into the girls locker room to change into the shorts and tee shirt that I had in my bag. I noticed I was really late because the last two girls were rushing out.

I ran into the bathroom stall and through on a pair of black Nike shorts and a black tank top. I grabbed my black Nike sneakers and jogged out as I threw my long hair into a high pony tail.

"Alright numbskulls, you have forty five minutes and fifteen laps, eighteen for Renoldi. MOVE!" he screeched. My eyes twitched at the highness of his voice.

Every one began to run out onto the track and stretch. I was faster than most but I still had three extra laps. I knew that I didn't want my first impression to be bad so I let a little bit of my wolf show and was able to do my eighteen laps at the same time everyone else did their fifteen.

"Renoldi! Do you run a lot?" Coach yelled at me as I finished my last lap.

"Sometimes, sir," I said, catching my breath and bending over.

"Well you will now! I want you on our cross country team." He said blowing his whistle signaling for the end of class. "Practice is after school today. Be there."

I looked around me confused, "Okay, sir." I said slowly. I walked over to where the girls locker room was and found my bag and threw on my other clothes.

I sprayed myself with some body spray and put on some deodorant before checking to see my next class was lunch.

I was starved after that run, as a werewolf I was hungry for meat. I let my senses frolic and learned that they were serving hamburgers for lunch and I felt my mouth start to water.

I followed my nose to a large cafeteria and walked in to see Aiden and Ethan were eating alone in a corner. "Mia, over here!" Stiles said, flailing his arms to get my attention.

I laughed and started to walk over but saw out of the corner of my eye Aiden nod, meaning the plan was in action.

* * *

**Okay, so my chapters are a little short, sorry but please review! I will make sure to update much more often!  
**


End file.
